Crash And Burn
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Hikari Is Going Out With Takeru- But Where Does That Leave A Guy Who loves Her, But Can't Bring Himself To Say It?


Crash And Burn  
Subtitled: "Heartache And Heartbreak"  
A Digimon Zero Two Song-Fic  
By Spirit02 (Hikari's Guardian Angel)  
  
  
  
When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned it's back on you,  
Give me a moment please, To tame your wild wild heart.  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you,  
It's hard to find relief, And people can be so cold.  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore....  
  
I smile casually as she walks up to me, as though an angel of light (well to me she is an angel of light).  
"Hi, Ken." She says, smiling sweetly at me. But she has no idea how I feel about her. She can never know.  
"Hi Kari." I tell her, smiling in kind, "I heard you have a date with T.K. tonight?"  
"Yeah." She responds, her smile widening.  
The next day, I was just waking up when I heard the phone ring and picked it up, seeing as both my parents were at work.  
"Moshi-Moshi?" I ask, saying hello in Japanese as I sat down with the cordless phone in my hand.  
"Ken?" The voice on the other end asks in a strained voice. It takes me only a moment to figure out who it is. Kari.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, knowing from her voice that she was crying.  
"Can I come over there?" She asks. I nearly fall off of the couch. She wants to come over to my house. Alone.  
"Sure, Kari. What's the matter?" I ask her, waiting for her to answer.  
"I'll tell you when I get there." She replies, hanging up. I hang up the phone also, and sit down on the couch to wait for her.  
When she arrives, she looks horrible. She is always beautiful to me, but now she looks strange, her hair disheveled, ruby eyes red from crying, and her lip bleeding from biting it too hard.  
I take her hand and sit her down on the couch. She doesn't respond, only follows what I make her do. She is like a zombie.  
"What happened?" I ask, having a feeling I know what this is about.  
"T.K. dumped me." She says quietly, and buries her head in my shoulder as she cries.  
  
When you feel all alone,  
And a loyal friend is hard to find,  
You're caught in a one-way street,  
With the monsters in your head.  
When hopes and dreams are far away and you feel like you can't face the day...  
  
"It's alright." He says to me as I cry on his shoulder, his hand in my hair, "It's alright... I'm here.."  
I look up at him, his mouth forming a slow smile, his cobalt eyes only a few shades lighter than his hair, he smiles down at me reassuringly.  
Oh, but he didn't know how it had gone, how T.K. had told me that it was over, and walked away from me... Walked away from me forever.  
But, he understood better than my other friends, because I knew that he wouldn't find it good, like Davis, be silent like Cody, or start dissing him like Yolei. That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted someone who would just let me cry out my sadness to him, and would comfort me.  
"Thank you..." I tell him, trying to stop crying.  
"Any time." He says, and means it. He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it.  
His fingers stroke my hair, and I relax, feeling warm and loved here.  
No, that's impossible. Ken Ichijoji does not love me.  
"You'll always be there for me, won't you?" I ask him plaintively.  
"Of course!" He says with mock-hurt.  
"Just like always." I reply. Ever since WaluMyotismon we had stayed in constant touch, and I knew that he wouldn't desert me, ever.  
I know that Gatomon is watching us, and for once I don't even care.  
Then he looks at me, his expression compassionate, and smiles.  
He truly is my guardian angel, and if it weren't for T.K. I would probably be with him.  
I don't think he likes me, but if he does he should know that I love T.K., not him. Even if he is my guardian angel.  
I fall into a dreamless sleep in his arms.  
  
Because there has always been heartache and pain,  
And when it's over you'll breathe again,  
You'll breathe again.  
When you feel all alone,  
And the world has turned it's back on you,  
Give me a moment please,  
To tame your wild wild heart...  
  
I smile down at the angel in my arms, fast asleep.  
My smile slips off, and I know that I don't even have a chance with her.  
She loves T.K., not me. I can hope, I can pray, but it will never happen.  
I turn off the alarm clock in my room, lest it wake her in the morning, should she still be asleep here then.  
I wonder if she is angry with me for holding her like that, but I don't think she is, or she would tell me, I should think.  
I hold her head to my chest, hugging her one more time, knowing that this would more likely than not be my only chance to do so.  
I sigh and turn on the radio low. That song, A-Teens "Momma Mia" is on, and it kind of suits the situation pretty well.  
I hum along with the tune quietly, not wanting to wake the sleeping angel on Earth that lay in my arms.  
I kiss her gently on the forehead, and she stirs slightly.  
Watching her, she looks up at me with a tired smile.  
"You're one of my best friends, you know that?" She tells me in a sleepy voice. I smile down at her.  
"If you ever need someone, you can call me." I tell her, turning off the radio.  
I look at her, and I sing a little bit of a song I heard, and this is what I sing:  
  
Let me be the one you call,  
If you jump I'll break your fall,  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night.  
If you need to fall apart,  
I can mend a broken heart.  
If you need to crash then crash and burn,  
You're not alone.  
  
She turns to me when I'm done, and now she's standing near my doorway. I look at her, my heart beating so loud I'm sure she can hear it.  
"That's very sweet, Ken. I'll remember it." She tells me, opening the door, and pauses before leaving.  
She turns back to me, and our eyes meet. She waves to me silently, creaks open the door, and slips outside, leaving me alone.  
  
=END=  
  
NOTE:  
If you couldn't tell the song was Savage Garden's "Crash And Burn". I (Ken) told the story in the first and third parts, and Kari told the story in the second part. Hope you enjoyed it, anyway. Yeh I know, I apologize if any of you thought that this would be a Keari, but it's not. No matter how much *some* people might want it to be (those people being of course TygerEyz {someone save me from her... *argh*}, 2001Pelleas {who thinks I should "go for it"}, SSJEmrys {He's okay}, DigidestinedMuja {He's human-Wormmon! I can't not-like him!}, SS4Pan {She's okay for a hyper-active fourteen-year old}, and SS4Vegeto {Who is SS4Pan's older brother, but he's cool. Even if he *is* older than me.}.)  
-Spirit02 (Hikari's Guardian Angel)  
  
DISCLAIMER:  
I don't own Digimon, 02 or otherwise, or Savage Garden's song "Crash And Burn". I mean, come on, if I owned Digimon would there only be around fifty episodes in 02? C'mon! I would have introduced LadyMyotismon! 


End file.
